


Station

by Hokuto



Category: Der Himmel über Berlin | Wings of Desire (1987)
Genre: Berlin - Freeform, Berlin Wall, Gen, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Station

The city  
Little sparks and fragments of thoughts  
Fading in fading out  
Staticky radio stations broadcast in tongues

_War nur ein bisschen_ \- what is it, Peter, what is it - _ach, und kann nicht sprechen_  
Wide and empty the sea - all he knows is rock and roll - a swarm of bees drowned in the river  
The taste of bread and wine - the veins of leaves - _fiam chelidon_  
Oi say, 'as anyone got the time?

Nothing is where it used to be  
Only dirty little holes and stained concrete  
Moss in cracks and grass grown over cobbles  
Newspaper flapping in a grate, glass at the edges  
Cans in corners  
Slumped houses, leaning frames  
And the colors left on walls

Looking in the mirror to see oneself think  
But who is that on the other side thinking

"Es macht gar nichts."

But o the slow grace and human physics  
Of a woman in the air  
On a swing  
Swinging despite the moon

And afterwards, singing by a fire with a drink.

To dance with her, your hands light over hers  
A dream only

Nest on the shoulder of a golden goddess  
The moisture of fog tracing down an empty bus  
And the station where the stations stop  
**Wer Bunker baut wirft Bomben**  
Tasting coffee from an Imbiss  
And when your hands are cold, to rub them together

Leaving footprints in the sand of the borderland  
No longer a dream  
The colors on the wall are grey-blue orange red ochre green  
And blue  
But what of the other left behind  
Shutting out the pounding noise of the city with a hand

And the circus is a deserted circle of sand in a flat empty field;  
The woman on the swing has vanished with no forwarding address  
Only a double-knot will hold

"And the rain it hammered down"  
As the lights change colors blinking through the smoke  
_I'm not going to tell you 'bout a girl_  
"I want to tell you 'bout a girl"  
In grey light by the painting of the dancer's feet  
Turning away against the wall

But in the bar "Jetzt ist es ernst"  
Loneliness only in wholeness, she says  
And tonight we decide  
"Now or never?"

What are two people together

_We have embarked..._


End file.
